


Tale as Old as Time

by gingerink



Series: Anti-Valentines Series [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magic, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerink/pseuds/gingerink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curse was placed upon Prince Nico Hulkenberg. He's got until his twenty-first birthday to find true love or he's doomed to be a beast forever. But Sergio Perez has something to say about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale as Old as Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> This was intended as a anti-valentine fic for the lovely Lorna who has been cheering me up alot over the past few weeks. But well, it grew into a beast. (Excuse the pun.)
> 
> Enjoy honey!

It had been a stormy November night almost ten years ago – the lightning had tore open the sky, the clouds had swirled overheard threateningly – the thunder had shook the palace walls. Ten year old Prince Nico Hulkenberg had been pages deep in a rather interesting novel when he’d heard the knock at the door – it had seemed rather feeble and barely audible over the howling wind. He’d opened the door to find an old woman; a woman who was bent over double, whose clothes were mere rags, who had blue lips and miserable green eyes.  
  
“Please, Sir, have mercy-“ The woman croaked over the lightning.  “Please shelter me from this horrific storm. All I have is this beautiful rose, the only one left in my garden in return for lodgings,”  
  
The prince felt a twinge of mercy before he pushed it aside, annoyed at the woman for interrupting his reading. He thinks about what his father would do, “Show courage and be a man instead of hiding yourself in those books, Nicolas,” The words echo over and over in his mind.  
  
“I cannot help you, Sir. I am sorry,” Nico said flatly before he closed the door with a heavy heart, unable to see past the ugliness of the woman before him.  
  
However, another knock sounds against the door. Nico opens it once more to tell the woman to leave the palace doorstep when she stands up, her green eyes gleaming. “You have been deceived by your spoiled heart, my dear Prince,” She said, her ugliness melting away to reveal a youthful beauty. Nico watches in horror as he feels a pain rip through his stomach, he notices his fingernails lengthening before his eyes, fur in place of skin, he tries to scream but a howl tears itself from his lips. He falls to his knees before the beautiful woman, curled over and howling with pain.  
  
 “I have placed a curse upon your house and all within it, until you have found someone who loves you as you are before the last petal falls from the rose, you shall forever remain…a beast,” She finishes, smiling cruelly before she disappears leaving nothing but the rose gleaming on the floor.  
  
Nico’s claws reach out and clasp around the glowing rose, lifting it up to brush against his cheek. He takes the delicate flower inside and catches sight of himself in the mirror. His eyes widen in horror at the sight of himself, of how monstrous he looks. He swipes a paw at the mirror, shattering it. “Who could learn to love a beast?” He whispers to himself, still holding the rose, the pieces of mirror glittering on the floor.

* * *

  
  
“Buenos dias, Señor Mallya,” Sergio Perez says, as he breezes into the bookshop. It’s early morning, most people are still in bed at this hour but Sergio had already finished the book he was reading. “I’ve come to return the book I borrowed,”  
  
“Finished already?” Señor Mallya chuckles to himself.  
  
“Oh, I couldn’t put it down. Have you got anything new?” Sergio asks the older man, walking over to the little moving staircase and climbing up it to examine the books on the top shelf.  
  
“Not since yesterday, my dear boy,” Señor Mallya says.  
  
“It’s okay,” Sergio says, selecting a book with a bright green cover. “I’ll take this one,”  
  
“But you’ve read that one twice, Checo,” Señor Mallya chuckles. _  
  
_ “Never hurts to read it again,” Sergio says, smiling as he leaves the shop with his favourite book tucked under his arm. He doesn’t notice the dark blue eyes watching his every move carefully, walking after the young Mexican basking in the early morning sunshine.  
  
“Look, Kevin,” Jenson says under his breath. “Look, there’s the lucky man I am going to marry,”  
  
“Señor Perez’s son?” Kevin asks wide-eyed.  
  
“Of course, he’s the best. Don’t I deserve the best, Kevin?” Jenson says with a wide grin. _  
  
_

* * *

_  
  
S_ ergio has just sat down at the fountain when he notices a shadow dance over the opening pages of his novel and resists the urge to sigh heavily.  
  
“Bueno dias, Señor Button, how can I help you?” Sergio asks flatly.  
  
“You can pay attention to me instead of to that god awful book, my little churro,” Jenson says, grabbing the book and looking at it with disgust. “You should not read such little stories,”  
  
“Was there something you wanted, Señor?” Sergio asks once more.  
  
“You,” Jenson says with a wink.  
  
Sergio feels his cheeks colour pink at the blonde man’s words. “Unfortunately for you, I have to get back home, my father is due back at any moment,” He snatches the book back and closes it carefully, walking away from the blonde.  
  
Jenson watches the Mexican go with narrowed blue eyes. “I will have you as my own, Sergio Perez,” He says to himself.  
_  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ Sergio glances at his watch. It’s not like his father to be late. He paces the floor for a moment, his book forgotten, before he hears the familiar sound of clapping hooves, the thundering gallop of his father’s horse, India. Sergio throws open the door ready to greet his father but his eyes widen in horror as he takes in the sight of India, clearly shaken, his bridle ripped slightly.  
  
“What happened?” Sergio says to himself as he gently strokes India’s muzzle, trying to sooth the animal. “Where is my father?”  
  
India seems to respond by tugging Sergio towards the gate once more. “Something happened to him, didn’t it?” Sergio whispers against the horse’s ear, glancing into her big brown eyes. “Take me to him,” He says, sliding onto the horse and leading her away into a canter.

* * *

_  
  
_ India pauses outside the iron gates of the old castle that stands on the outskirts of the village. The once gleaming white walls are peeling, the windows are dark and dusty and the gardens have become overgrown with weeds and wildflowers. Sergio glances up at the darkened windows and slides himself off India, patting at her nose as though to comfort her.  
  
“My father is in there, isn’t he?” Sergio says, glancing into her brown eyes as he ties her up under the shelter of some trees. He looks once more up at the castle, his chest filling with trepidation. He walks forward, soaked to the bone by the icy rain that had started falling on the way to the castle, and lifts up the enormous cast-iron door knocker. He presses it against the wood and a resounding slam echoes through the night.  
  
There is no answer.  
  
Sergio worries his lip, his fingers moving towards the door handle. He pushes down on the iron and the door slowly creaks open. He steps inside, shivering with cold as he casts a glance into the darkness.

* * *

  
  
“Papa! There’s a boy in the castle,” Carlos the teacup bounces up and down on the tiled floor.  
  
“Carlos, I won’t hear you saying ridiculous stories,” Fernando scolds, shaking his spout. “Now, time for your bath, your china is looking a little grubby,”  
  
Carlos sighs heavily as he pops himself into the sink, sinking into the warm water. “I know I saw a boy in the castle!”  
  
Fernando is about to scold his son once more when Stoffel bursts into the room, shaking his feathers. “I saw a boy in the castle,”  
  
“I told you!” Carlos says, his head popping out of the soapy water.

* * *

  
  
“I was only trying to be hospitable, I didn’t know that Nico was going to go crazy on him,” Romain says, holding his metallic arms out in front of him, his flames wavering and casting shadows on the walls.  
  
“Well, next time, don’t bother,” Jolyon says, shaking his head at his friend. “You got us into so much trouble-“  
  
“Me?” Romain says, his mouth dropping open in fake shock. “I did nothing-“  
  
“Hello? Father?” A voice echoes through the castle. Romain and Jolyon pause for a moment before they exchange worried glances.  
  
“Did you hear that, Jolyon?” Romain says, his mouth curving into a smile. “A young man’s voice, maybe he’s the one, the one that can break the spell-“ He continues before he hops down the stairs.  
  
“Romain!” Jolyon hisses. “Come back! You can’t do that!”  
  
But it’s too late. Romain is bouncing after the mysterious voice.

* * *

  
_  
_ “Father!” Sergio says, his tone one of relief as he sinks to his knees in front of the cell his father is lying in. His hands grip the bars as he casts his amber-brown eyes over the stricken older man. “Father, what happened to you?”  
  
“Sergio, you must leave now, it’s not safe here,”  
  
“Father, I’m not going anywhere without you-“ Sergio doesn’t get to finish as he’s wrenched away from the bars of the cell. He barely has time to gasp as the claws grasp his shoulder tightly, the snarl brushing against his ear. Sergio finds himself face to face with a monstrous face covered in blonde fur, the lips curved into a snarl, the sharp, pointed teeth covered in spittle, the blue eyes, strangely human, stare at him, narrowed and untrusting.  
  
“What are you doing here?” The beast roars.  
  
“I’m here for my father, please let him out. He’s done nothing wrong!” Sergio pleads, his eyes locked on the beast before him.  
  
“Never,” The beast snarls. “He was trespassing, he’s my prisoner and therefore, he must stay here for the rest of his life,”  
  
“No!” Sergio yells out, darting forward to clasp his father through the thick, iron bars. “I’ll do anything to stop this…let me take his place, please-“  
  
The beast looks stunned for a moment. “You would take his place?”  
  
Sergio feels his father’s arms tighten around him, protesting for him not to throw his life away. But he ignores his father’s pleas and nods once, meeting the bright blue eyes. “Would you let him go?”  
  
“You have my word,” The beast says, levelling the Mexican with a stare. “But you must stay here forever,”  
  
Sergio nods once and a flash of lightning lights up the room, casting brightness over the monstrous face, over his father’s cheeks wet with tears.  
  
“It is done,” Sergio says with finality, feeling wetness brush against his cheeks as he falls to his knees, the iron bars seem to rattle and taunt him.  
  
He’s cursed to live out the rest of his days in this castle he thinks, as he hears the beast take his father away, closes his eyes when he hears his father’s pleads.

* * *

  
  
“Sire?” Romain shuffles up to the beast who is glancing at the rose still hidden within its glass case.  
  
“Don’t you know how to knock, Romain?” The beast says, gruffly, watching the flower with intent.  
  
“Sire, I thought that since the boy is going to be with us for quite some time, but that the cells might not be the most comfortable place for him to stay,”  
  
“I suppose you’re right,” The beast says. He watches as another petal falls from the flower, floating to rest against the bottom.

* * *

  
  
“You’re staying in a different room,” The beast says as he unlocks the cell.  
  
“But I thought I was a prisoner-“ Sergio begins, glancing at the beast with wide amber eyes.  
  
“Well, if you want to stay in the tower-“ The beast begins.  
  
Sergio shakes his head. “No, thank you,” 

* * *

  
  
“This will be your home from now on,” The beast says, sweeping through the corridors with Romain in his hand, the candlelight forming shadows over the statues staring down at Sergio. “You can go anywhere you wish,” The beast continues. “Except the West Wing,”  
  
“What’s in the West Wing?” Sergio asks with interest.  
  
“Nothing,” The beast spits, suddenly losing his temper. “It’s forbidden,”  
  
A moment of silence passes between the couple as they continue walking through the corridors.  
  
“You should ask him to dinner, Sire,” Romain says quietly. “Try to be nice,”  
  
The beast nods as he leads Sergio into his room. It’s beautiful – there’s a four poster bed made up with the finest silks. Yet all Sergio can think about is his father, he feels the tears falling once more.  
  
“You will…join me for dinner. That’s not a request!” The beast says, after a moment, before he turns on his heel and strides out of the room, slamming the door.  
  
Sergio waits for a moment before he falls down onto the bed face first and allows himself to cry; sobs tear through his chest as he feels his tears sink into the soft silk.

* * *

  
  
“I can’t believe the nerve of him,” Jenson says, glancing at his own reflection in the mirror. “I mean, who could say no to this?”  
  
“Jenson, don’t feel bad-“ Kevin begins but he’s interrupted by Sergio’s father cantering towards him, his face wild, his clothes torn and bloody.  
  
“Help me!” Señor Perez calls out. “Sergio has been taken by a monstrous beast! He’s taken him and locked him in the dungeons!”  
  
“Tell us, Señor Perez, was it a large beast?” Jenson says, inspecting his fingernails with a bored expression on his face.  
  
“Yes, it was hideous, I can’t leave my precious Checo with that beast for all eternity, will you help me?”  
  
“Of course I will,” Jenson grins widely. “For a price, of course,”  
  
“Anything,” Señor Perez pleads. “Anything to save my son,”

* * *

  
  
Sergio is still lying on the bed, his fingers twisted into the sheets when he hears a small timid knock at the door.  He pauses for a moment, the tears still wet on his cheeks as he calls out, “Who is it?”  
  
“I’m Fernando, my querido,” The soothing voice says from the other side before a teapot hops through the bedroom door.  “Would you care for a spot of tea?”  
  
“I-“ Sergio says, glancing over the teapot. “You’re talking, you’re a- talking teapot,”  
  
“It’s a long story,” Fernando says, rolling his eyes fondly. “Carlos, come here,” He says as a small teacup skitters across the floor, bouncing up and down.  
  
“Careful, Carlos! You don’t want to shatter your china!” Fernando scolds as the cup goes still, milk and sugar been poured into him.  
  
“This is impossible,” Sergio says to himself, as the cup –Carlos – hops onto the bed.  
  
“Drink me up whilst I’m nice and warm!” He sings, bouncing up and down, the hot tea sloshing around inside him.  
  
“Carlos,” Fernando says gently. “Slowly, don’t spill the tea,”  
  
“Thank you,” Sergio says, smiling as he picks up the small teacup. He takes a sip of it, letting the liquid warm his throat. The teacup wriggles against his fingers, giggling slightly.  
  
“It tickles!” Carlos giggles.  
  
“Carlos!” Fernando scolds.  “Sorry about that, you see, we rarely get company in the castle, it’s been years since… anyway, look at me talking on and on, we have a dinner to prepare for! C’mon, Carlos, leave the dear to get ready!”  
  
Carlos hops out of Sergio’s hands and they both hop out of the room, leaving Sergio with his mouth wide open as he gazes after them. “Right then,” Another voice pipes up from the darkened corner of the room and Sergio nearly finds himself on the bedroom floor as he realises that the wardrobe is talking to him.  
  
“What should we dress you in for your dinner? Let’s see what I have in my drawers!” The wardrobe flings its doors open and a few moths fly out. It pulls back the mahogany doors in shame. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for you to see all that! I have a suit in here that would be perfect for you!”  
  
“That’s lovely, but I’m not going to dinner,” Sergio says sadly.  
  
“But you must!” The wardrobe says softly.  
  
They’re interrupted by Jolyon bouncing through the door. “My dear Señor, dinner is served,”

* * *

  
  
The beast paces the floor in front of the roaring fireplace. “What’s taking so long? Why isn’t he here yet?” He demands, a growl flying past his lips as he continues to pace. Fernando and Romain look on with worried glances.  
  
“Try to be patient, Sir,” Fernando says softly. “The boy lost his father and his freedom all in one day, he’s not going to be bouncing the walls now, is he?”  
  
“Have you considered that he may be the one to break the spell, your Majesty?” Romain says quietly.  
  
“Of course I have,” The beast growls, stopping by the fireplace.  
  
“Good,” Romain says, waving his metal arms, the flames dancing on his hands. “You fall in love with him, he falls in love with you…the spell will be broken! We’ll be human again before we know it!”  
  
“It’s not that easy, Romain,” Fernando says sighing. “These things take time,”  
  
“But the rose has already begun to wilt-“ Romain begins.  
  
“It’s no use,” The beast says to himself. “He’s beautiful and I’m…I’m – well, look at me!”  
  
“You must let the boy see past that,” Fernando says quietly, looking stern.  
  
“I don’t know how,” The beast admits, looking at the teapot with bright blue eyes.  
  
“Act like a gentleman,” Fernando begins. “Straighten up, be gentle, shower him with compliments and give him a beautiful smile,”  
  
“And do not lose your temper,” Romain cuts in.  
  
The door creaks open and the beast turns his eyes on it expectedly. However, Jolyon hops through the door looking sheepish.  
  
“Good evening, your Highness,” The clock says carefully.  
  
“Where is he?” The beast asks, suddenly impatient.  
  
“Who? Oh, the boy who is prisoner. Well, he’s kind of not coming, your Highness,” Jolyon explains, suddenly becoming interested in his feet.  
  
“What!” The beast roars, wrenching the door open and stamping up the stairs to where the boy is hidden in his room.  
  
“Please, your Highness-“ The objects beg behind him but the anger curls inside his chest, he thinks of nothing but the rose slowly dying, the petals falling away one by one.

* * *

  
  
“I thought I told you to come down to dinner!” The beast roars at the closed door.  
  
“I’m not hungry,” Sergio yells back.  
  
“You come out or I’ll…I’ll break down the door!” The beast yells, angry at the boy in the room.  
  
“Sire, I don’t think that is the best way to impress him,” Romain cuts in. “You must be gentle with him,”  
  
The beast takes a deep breath, forcing the anger away. “Will you come down for dinner?” He says, with an air of exasperation.  
  
“No!” is the reply.  
  
The beast glances at the objects, annoyance spreading across his monstrous face. “But he is being so difficult,”  
  
“Slowly, take these things gently,” Fernando advises.  
  
The beast sighs once more before he turns his blue eyes to the closed door. “It would give me great pleasure if you were to join me for dinner-“  
  
“Please,” Jolyon whispers under his breath.  
  
“Please,” The beast places emphasis on the final word and waits for Sergio’s answer.  
  
“No, thank you,” Sergio says after a moment.  
  
Anger building once more, the beast’s calm demeanor is wiped away. “You cannot stay in there forever!”  
  
“Yes, I can!” Sergio yells back.  
  
“Fine then!” The beast snarls. “Go ahead and stay in there, you will starve to death!” He turns to face the objects before him. “If he doesn’t eat with me, he doesn’t eat at all!” He declares, turning on his heel and stalking away from the door.  
  
Romain, Fernando and Jolyon exchange wide-eyed glances.  
  
“Well, that went well,” Jolyon says, shaking his head.

* * *

  
  
The beast sits alone in his lair – some of the pictures are smashed, the glass glittering in the dim light, some of the furnishings have been torn apart in the beast’s anger. “What does he want me to do?” He snarls seemingly at himself. He picks up his magical mirror, ignoring the monstrous face in its reflection. “Show me him,”  
  
The mirror’s face bubbles up, replaced by another vision – one of Sergio lying on the bed sobbing into the sheets.  
  
“Why don’t you give him a chance?” The wardrobe asks the Mexican softly.  
  
Sergio lifts his head to glance at the wardrobe, his dark curls are mussed and his eyes shine brightly with tears. “I don’t want to give him a chance, I don’t want anything to do with him!”  
  
The beast slowly sets the mirror down on the broken table before him. “I’m just fooling myself…he will never see me as anything other than a monster,”  
  
As he speaks, another petal falls from the crimson coloured rose.

* * *

  
  
“Another day of slaving away for nothing,” The stove complains, turning off the gas and watching the dishes clean themselves in the sink full of soapy water.  
  
“Well, I think that he was being stubborn. After all, the master did say please,” Jolyon says, folding his arms.  
  
“But if he doesn’t learn to control his temper, he’ll never break the-“ Fernando is cut off by slight footsteps outside the kitchen door. He pauses as Sergio enters the kitchen, glancing around in wonder.  
  
“I’m terribly sorry to bother you at this time-“ Sergio begins.  
  
“Bother us?” Jolyon chuckles, moving forward. “I am Jolyon, I’m head of the household and-“ However, he’s pushed away by Romain who kisses Sergio’s hand with a flourish. “This is Romain, our resident lighting director,”  
  
“I’m Sergio,”  
  
“En chante, _Cherie_ ,” Romain sats, smiling widely. “If there’s anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable-“  
  
“Well, I am a little hungry,” Sergio says.  
  
“You are?” Fernando cuts in, smiling. “Stoke the fire, break out the silver and wake the china-“ He commands.  
  
“Remember what the master said,” Jolyon says, worrying his lip.  
  
“Oh Jolyon, stop worrying. I’m not about to let the poor quiredo starve,” Fernando says. “He’s not our prisoner, we must make him feel welcome,”  
  
“Right this way, Señor,” Romain says, guiding Sergio to the table.  
  
“We must keep it down. If the master finds out about this-“ Jolyon begins.  
  
“Of course, of course,” Romain waves away a hand of dismissal. “But what is dinner without a little music?”

* * *

  
  
“That was wonderful,” Sergio says, rubbing his rather full belly as the plates clear themselves away. “Thank you so much, that food was incredible,” He glances around the dining room, at the paintings on the wall – noting that there’s no people in them.  
  
“Now, off to bed with you,” Jolyon says, glancing at his own face. “It’s after midnight!”  
  
“Oh, but I couldn’t possibly go to sleep now,” Sergio says. “Can’t you show me all the different places in the castle?”  
  
“A tour?” Romain says excitedly.  
  
“Are we sure that that is a good idea, Romain?” Jolyon hisses under his breath, elbowing the candlestick. “I mean, there are certain places that-“  
  
“Well, you could show me the different places, I’m sure you know all there is to know about the castle-“ Sergio says with a smile.  
  
“Well, I- of course I do,” Jolyon says proudly.

* * *

  
  
“And here you will see the carved marble staircase, quite a recent addition to the castle-“ Jolyon says, spinning around to find Sergio beginning to climb another staircase.  
  
“No!” Jolyon and Romain chorus together, bouncing over to prevent the Mexican from climbing the stairs any further.  
  
“What’s up there?” Sergio asks, curiously.  
  
“Nothing,” Jolyon says a little too quickly. “That’s just the West Wing-“ He claps his hands over his mouth afterwards.  
  
“So that’s the West Wing,” Sergio says, glancing up the stairs. “I wonder what he’s hiding up there-“  
  
“Hiding? Nothing, Sergio, the master is hiding nothing,” Romain says carefully.  
  
“Then it wouldn’t be forbidden?” Sergio says, moving to step over the clock and the candlestick.  
  
“Perhaps, you would like to see something else? Master has some wonderful paintings-“ Jolyon says.  
  
“Maybe later,” Sergio replies.  
  
“Or the gardens? Or Master’s library?” Jolyon continues.  
  
“A library?” Sergio brightens.  
  
“Indeed, millions of books, enough to feed your knowledge, if you follow me-“ Jolyon says, bouncing down the stairs.  Sergio moves to follow the pair of objects, but his curiosity becomes overwhelming as he glances back at the sweeping staircase leading to the West Wing. He slowly makes his way back up the stairs, the shadows seem to close in on him as he moves towards the door; slash marks cutting into the green paint.  
  
Sergio takes a deep breath and slowly opens the door. It creaks on its hinges and reveals the darkened room to the Mexican. He steps into the room slowly, his shoe crumpling on a piece of glass – he looks carefully in the dim light to find a smashed mirror at his feet, each piece showing off his concerned face. He passes through the room, taking in the torn furnishings and the broken furniture, pausing at a portrait on the wall – deep clawmarks mark the surface, shredding what appears to be a golden-haired man. Sergio finds his fingers move towards the picture, glancing at the ruined canvas for a moment. He wonders why this portrait has angry clawmarks across it – however, he’s torn away from his thoughts by a beautiful green glow. He spins around to find a glowing red rose underneath a glass case. He moves over to it and lifts the case away, eager to brush his fingers over it. However, as his fingers reach out to ghost over the petals, a shadow falls across him and Sergio looks into the twisted, furious face of the beast.

* * *

  
  
“What are you doing here?” The beast roars out, his tone full of anger.  
  
Sergio finds himself backing away, fear in his brown eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“  
  
“I told you not to come here!” The beast snarls, spittle soaking his lips. “Do you realise what you could have done?”  
  
“I’m sorry, I-“ Sergio begins.  
  
“Go now!” The beast howls out, falling to his knees as he watches Sergio, his face awash with fear and hurt run out of the room and thunder down the stairs, past the protesting Romain and Jolyon and out into the cold, dark night.

* * *

  
  
Sergio runs through the dark forest as fast as his legs can carry him, his cloak swirling around his lithe body in the biting cold wind. The snow is cold against his feet, the storm seems to be getting worse – he shivers against the cold, closes his eyes and tries to ignore the tears that make his way down his cheeks. He hears a small growl in front of him and squints through the blizzard, spotting a faint dark shape ahead. The wolf snarls at him as he moves closer, his brown eyes fixed on the vicious creature. The wolf moves closer, snarling, spittle dripping from its lips. Another growl drifts through the air behind him. Sergio stiffens – he’s walked straight into their trap – the whole pack is surrounding him. He glances around himself, at his surroundings, spotting a sharp stick pointing up out of the snow.  
Keeping one eye on the wolves, he launches himself forward, grabbing the stick in one hand and beats the wolves away, a growl tearing itself forward from his lips.  However, one of the wolves, slightly bigger than the others seizes the stick in its mouth and pulls it away, leaving Sergio lying in the snow, defenceless.  
  
Sergio readies himself as one of the wolves pounces up into the air, ready to feel its claw biting into his skin, its teeth scraping over his bones…but the attack never comes. He opens one eye to see the wolf held in one of the beast’s paws. Another wolf throws itself at the beast, its teeth closing over his shoulder. The beast screams out in agony before he wrenches the creature away, blood pouring from his wounds. The wolves continue their attack for a moment before the beast grabs hold of one of the wolves and throws it aside, as though it were nothing. The other wolves, their amber eyes focused on their fallen pack member, back away into the darkness of the trees.  
  
The beast falls to his knees on the floor, his paw clasping at the wound on his shoulder, the blood pouring out onto his fur as he surveys Sergio with bright blue eyes.  
  
“I’m glad you’re okay,” He says carefully.

* * *

  
  
“Hold still!” Sergio commands as he dips the rag into the bowl of boiling water as Fernando and the other objects look on. “Just hold still-“ He says, gently pressing the rag to the bloody wound on the beast’s shoulder.  
  
“It hurts!” The beasts roars, his tone almost child-like.  The objects watch with fascination at the pair, at the beast sitting on the couch, slouching over almost and at the dark-skinned man tending to his wounds.  
  
“If you’d hold still, it wouldn’t hurt as much,” Sergio scolds, moving the rag away.  
  
“Well, if you hadn’t run away, this wouldn’t have happened!” The beast fires back.  
  
“Well, if you hadn’t frightened me-“  
  
“Well, if you hadn’t been in the West Wing-“  
  
“Well, you should learn to control your temper,” Sergio says with an air of finality. The beast finds that he has no point with which to argue back and bows his head slightly, as though to surrender. Sergio moves the rag closer to the wound once more.  
  
“Now hold still, this may sting a little,” Sergio says as he gently cleans the wound. “By the way, thank you for saving my life,”  
  
The beast grits his teeth as he nods. Sergio’s rag stills as he glances into the bright blue eyes, his mouth suddenly dry.

* * *

  
   
“If nobody will help me,” Señor Perez mutters to himself, saddling his horse. “I will get my son back no matter what,”  
  
He glances into the forest, his brown eyes shining with determination.

* * *

  
  
Things change for Sergio and the beast after that moment. Weeks slowly past by and snow begins to blanket the grounds of the castle. The beast paces his study, backwards and forwards, watching the Mexican play around in the snow, a wide grin spreading across his lips.  
  
“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before-“ The beast says, stopping in his pacing. “I want to do something for him, but I’m not sure what,”  
  
“Chocolates? Flowers? Promises you don’t intend to keep?” Romain says with a grin.  
  
“No, no, it needs to be special, something that he will…I had a bright idea,” Jolyon says, smiling.

* * *

  
  
“Where are you taking me?” Sergio asks, a smile curling over his lips as the beast leads him through the hallway, his giant furry paws covering Sergio’s eyes.  
  
“Sergio, there’s something I want to show you,” He says, as he opens the door with his foot and leads the Mexican inside.  
  
“Can I open my eyes yet?” Sergio asks, as he feels the beast lift his paws away from his face.  
  
“No, not yet,” the beast says,  as he walks away to draw back the dusty curtains, the light spilling into the room.  “Okay, now open them,” He says.  
  
Sergio opens his eyes and feels his mouth fall open at the sight of all the books on shelves stretching up to the ceiling, there’s piles of them neatly stacked on the floor. There’s two comfy red armchairs by the roaring fire, an open book on one of the tables.  
  
“This is incredible,” Sergio whispers, his tone full of wonder.  
  
“You – you like it?” the beast says, surprised.  
  
“It’s wonderful,” Sergio replies, still looking around at the shelves covered in books.  
  
“Then it’s yours,”  
  
Sergio smiles at the beast widely and he feels his heart flutter.  
  
“Isn’t this exciting?” Romain whispers from behind a pile of books.  
  
“What is exciting? I didn’t say anything!” Carlos whines, jumping up and down to catch a glimpse of the scene.  
  
“Come alone, Carlos,” Fernando says with a knowing smile.  
  
“But what are we talking about? What’s going on?” Carlos replies.  
  
“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Fernando laughs.

* * *

  
  
The days roll by, the snow remains. Sergio watches as the beast tries to coax a small bird into his paws to feed. The birds hop away, eager to stay away from the beast. Watching his smile deflate, Sergio moves over to him and spreads a few seeds away from his paws, lowering them to the floor. One single bright green bird follows the path of seeds and nestles into his giant paws. Sergio smiles widely at the beast who returns the smile, glancing down at the bird gently feeding from his paws. They soon end up playfully chasing each other around, throwing snowballs at each other. (The beast is thankful for his fur covering up his blushing face when he ends up throwing a pile of snow on top of a giggling Sergio.)  
  
The objects watch on with knowing smiles on their faces.

* * *

  
  
The beast glances at himself in the mirror, his eyes falling on his monstrous face, over his damp fur. “I’m not sure if I can do this, Romain,”  
  
“Nonsense, Sire. You care for him, don’t you?”  
  
“Of course,” The beast says, wincing as the brush makes its way through his knotted blonde fur.  
  
“Then you must tell him,” Romain says. “I’ve prepared everything; the meal, the music and of course,” He glances at his own arm, at the flame alight. “Light provided by myself,”  
  
The beast sighs heavily as he’s helped into his black velvet coat.  “I’m not sure about this,”  
  
They’re interrupted by a knock on the door. Jolyon peers around, smiling widely. “Your Highness, your man awaits,”  
  
The beast is standing by the grand staircase when Sergio descends the stairs. The beast fells his mouth go dry and his heart quicken at the sight of the Mexican – he looks beautiful. His dark hair, glossy and combed back from his face, his form enveloped in a navy blue suit which fits him perfectly. He smiles widely as he reaches the bottom of the staircase.  
  
“Buenos noches,” He says, blush dancing over his cheeks. The beast reaches out his paw and Sergio allows him to close his claws over his smaller hand.  
  
The beast leads him to the ballroom. Sergio glances at the beautiful crystal chandelier for a moment, before he looks into the bright blue eyes of the beast, his furry paws settle over Sergio’s waist as he leads the Mexican into a beautiful waltz. They both glide over the dancefloor gracefully, with minimal effort. The small sparkles on Sergio’s suit catch in the bright light as the beast leads him around the dancefloor, his blue eyes locked on Sergio’s amber ones.  
  
“Are you happy with me?” The beast says quietly as they waltz.  
  
Sergio hesitates for a moment. “Yes, I suppose,” He looks away for a moment.  
  
“What is it?” The beast asks, concerned.  
  
“I want to see my father one more time, I miss him so much,” Sergio says.  
  
“That can be arranged,” The beast replies, removing his paws from Sergio’s waist. Sergio feels a little flutter at the absence of the warmth around his midsection before a mirror is pressed into his hands.  
  
“This mirror will show you anything you wish to see,” He says, glancing down at Sergio.  
  
Sergio watches the surface of the mirror melt away to reveal his father, collapsed in the dark forest. He’s clearly lost; his clothing is torn, his face is bloody and he’s coughing, spit running down his chin.  
  
“Papa, no-“ Sergio whispers, his face immediately paling.  “He’s sick, he might even be dying-“  
The beast glances at the rose, still underneath its case, glowing. There’s only a few petals left, clinging to the stem.    
  
“You must go to him,” He says after a moment.  
  
“But, I-“ Sergio begins.  
  
“I’m setting you free, you must go and tend to your father. He needs you,” He says, his tone wavering ever so slightly. “Take the mirror, so you’ll always have a way…to remember me,” He chokes out.  
  
“Thank you,” Sergio whispers, smiling as he clutches the mirror to his chest. He runs towards the double doors, pulling on a cloak over his suit as he goes. The beast watches the door open and then slam shut, sending the castle into darkness.  
  
“Your Highness, what happened?” Jolyon says.  
  
“I let him go,” The beast says with a tone of sadness, his blue eyes not leaving the door handle.  
  
“What? Why?” Jolyon asks in disbelief.  
  
“Because I love him,” The beast replies honestly. He falls to his knees, his head in his paws, tears begin to stream down his face.  


* * *

  
  
“He did what?” Romain asks. “But he was so close,”  
  
“After all this time, he’s finally learned to love,” Fernando says carefully.  
  
“Then surely that should be enough to break the spell?” Romain cuts in.  
  
“It’s not enough. Sergio must love him in return,” Fernando replies.  
  
“Now it’s too late,” Jolyon says, shaking his head. A roar tears out from the lair above them.

* * *

  
  
“Papa?” Sergio calls out into the wind, pulling the cloak tighter around himself as he glances into the blizzard. “Papa!” He yells out once more as he continues walking through the snow, the frost settling into his hair and over his reddened cheeks. He finds his way down his snowbank and spots something through the snowflakes, a darkened shape, collapsed in the snow-  
  
“Papa!” He yells as he runs over to the shape. He pushes away the snow, smiling for a moment as he comes face to face with his father. The smile soon disappears as he takes in his father’s blue lips and pale skin.

* * *

  
Señor Perez slowly opens his eyes, only to find a pair of familiar amber eyes glancing back to him with a worried expression. Sergio is standing over him with a wet rag in his hand, his eyes full of worry.  
  
“Sergio?” He whispers, hardly believing it.  
  
“It’s okay, Papa,” Sergio says with a small smile. “I’m home, I missed you so much,”  
  
“I thought I’d never see you again,” His father says quietly. “But- the beast, how did you escape?”  
  
“I didn’t,” Sergio says. “He let me go,”  
  
“He let you go? The beast let you go?” His father repeats in disbelief.  
  
“He’s different now, Papa. He’s changed somehow, I can’t explain it-“ Sergio says, but he’s cut off by a brisk knock at the front door. He raises an eyebrow as he moves away from his father’s makeshift bed to answer it.  
  
“I’ve come to collect your father,” The man says, glancing at his scroll. “Yes, Señor Perez isn’t it? We’ll take good care of him at the asylum,”  
  
“Asylum?” Sergio says, shaking his head. “My father is not crazy,”  
  
“Really? Well, it says here he’s been raving about an enormous beast, so if you stand aside and-“ The man says, pushing past Sergio. He and another man grab hold of Señor Perez, smirking as they drag him out of his bed.  
  
“Hey!” Sergio protests.  
  
“Get off me!” Señor Perez shouts.  
  
“You can’t do this!” Sergio says as he watches his father fight against the two men. He spots Jenson hovering with a large smirk on his face.  
  
“It’s a shame about your father, Sergio,” He says, his white teeth glinting.  
  
“You know as well as I do, Jenson, my father is not crazy,” Sergio insists, his eyes flashing.  
  
“I might be able to clear up this misunderstanding-“ Jenson begins, his smile predatory.  
  
“How?” Sergio asks.  
  
“If you marry me,” Jenson says.  
  
“Never! I wouldn’t marry you if you were the last man left on this Earth!” Sergio snarls, turning on his heel and running back into the house.  
  
“Have it your way,” Jenson replies, his face twisting in anger. He smiles as Señor Perez is loaded into the wagon, still fighting with the two men.  
  
“Wait!” Sergio calls out, making Jenson stop in his tracks. “My father isn’t crazy and I can prove it,” The mirror’s reflection suddenly contorts into an image of the beast, curled in on himself, his monstrous face on display for all to see.  
  
“Is it dangerous?” Somebody asks Sergio.  
  
Sergio shakes his head viciously. “No, no, he’d never hurt anyone, I know he looks vicious but he’s so kind and gentle-“  
  
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have feelings for this creature, Sergio,” Jenson sneers. He wrenches the mirror free of Sergio’s hands. “I will kill this beast myself,” He announces to the crowd. “And when I return, I shall claim my prize,” His gaze falls on Sergio, before he saddles up his horse, holding onto the mirror in one hand and a torch enveloped in flames in the other.

* * *

_  
_  
“Kill the beast! Kill the beast!” The chorus of chants echoes through the castle, through the biting wind.  
  
“What shall we do, your Highness?” Fernando asks.  
  
“Leave me alone. It doesn’t matter now,” He says, casting his gaze over to the rose, there’s one single blood-red petal left on the flower. “Let them come,”  
  
He lowers his gaze as the doors are kicked down and cold, pale blue eyes lock on him.  
  
“Hello, Beastie,” Jenson smirks, his smile is wide, his hand tightens over his crossbow.

* * *

  
  
“Get up you pathetic animal,” Jenson sneers as he stalks over to the beast, who is leaning against the balcony, panting heavily. “Or are you too kind to fight back?”  
  
The beast ignores Jenson’s taunts, glancing over his shoulder at the rose still within its case.  
  
“Well, aren’t you going to fight back?” Jenson spits as he levels his crossbow, pointing it directly over the beast’s heart. “I’m going to kill you-“ He snarls, smiling as he pulls the trigger.  
  
The beast screams out in pain as the arrow buries itself in his chest, he feels sticky blood pour out of the wound as he staggers up against the marble wall of the balcony.  
  
“And then I’m going to marry him-“ Jenson says, smirking. The beast snarls, racing forward to tackle Jenson down to the floor. The crossbow rolls out of his fingers but he stares into the beast’s bright blue eyes with hatred. He laughs once. “Oh, isn’t that precious? You were in love with him weren’t you, Beast? Why would Sergio be with someone like you when he could be with someone like me?”  
  
The beast pauses for a moment, deep in thought. Jenson surges forward, scrambling back up to his feet as he faces the golden-furred beast, his fingertips brushing over the knife hidden in his waistband. A predatory smile curves over his lips as he surges forward, snatching the knife out and wrestling the beast over the balcony edge. The beast seems to give up the fight as Jenson raises the knife to his throat.  
  
“Well, aren’t you going to fight for him?” Jenson screams. “Aren’t you going to fight for your precious Sergio?”  
  
The beast remains slumped against him. However, as Jenson lifts up the knife above his head, the beast hears a familiar voice through the howling wind.  
  
“No, beast!”  
  
_Sergio_. His blue eyes widen and he feels the fight return to him. He grabs Jenson’s hand, stopping the knife from reaching his chest. Jenson’s eyes widen as the beast snarls below him, the two begin to fight, rolling around over the edge of the balcony, both trying to gain the upper hand. However, as the beast moves to correct himself, he feels Jenson lurch forward and moves slightly, allowing the blonde haired man to fall over the edge of the balcony, his screams fading into the night. The beast glances down into the darkness for a moment, before a wave of pain washes over him. He looks down at his side and presses a paw against the pain, his fur comes away bloody.  The beast slumps to the floor, his blue eyes falling shut.

* * *

  
  
“Beast!” The voice seems to bring him back into the light for a moment. He opens his eyes for a moment to see Sergio’s worried face drifting above him. He feels Sergio’s warm hand close over his paw.  
  
“You’re hurt,” He says, worrying his lip.  
  
“You came back,” The beast whispers, his voice barely audible.  
  
“Of course, I did… this is all my fault, if only I’d got here sooner-“ Sergio whispers.  
  
“Maybe it’s better this way,”  
  
“Don’t talk like that,” Sergio scolds. “You’re going to be alright, don’t worry-“  
  
“At least,” The beast says, his paw grasping Sergio’s face gently. “I got to see you…one last time,” His paw falls away as his eyes slowly begin to close once more.  
  
“No…” Sergio says, his mouth open with shock. “No, no, you can’t…not after I….I love you,” He sobs just as the final petal falls away from the rose. The rain continues to fall around them. However, after a moment, a bright beam of light falls like a shooting star over the beast’s fallen body. Sergio shuffles away with trepidation as a strange mist envelopes the beast’s body, hiding him from view, he feels the tears slip down his cheeks as the beast’s face disappears from view…  
  
The mist eventually clears away after a moment and Sergio moves back, tears still clinging to his face, as it melts away to reveal a man, a beautiful man with golden hair.  
  
“Oh my god,” Sergio whispers, reaching out to brush his fingers over the man’s face. The man begins to stir at the sensation of his fingers against his skin and bright blue eyes –familiar bright blue eyes flicker open to meet Sergio’s.  
  
“I…” Sergio whispers, moving his hand away and shuffling away from the strange man with the somewhat familiar blue eyes.  
  
“Sergio,” The man says, smiling. “Sergio, it’s me,”  
  
“I…Beast?”  Sergio spits out, his eyes wide.  
  
“Not exactly,” the man says, reaching out to clasp Sergio’s hand. He runs his thumb over Sergio’s with a wide smile stretching across his lips. “I’m Prince Nico Hulkenberg,”  
  
“It is you!” Sergio says, lurching forward to brush their lips together. As soon as their lips connect, the castle transforms, the chipping paint changing into a brilliant, bright white. The objects hop out, slowly changing back into their human selves once more.    
  
“It’s a miracle!” Romain says, smiling.  
  
Sergio and Prince Nico pull apart, blush spreading over their cheeks.  
  
“Don’t stop on our account,” Jolyon says.  
  
“Oh, Romain, Jolyon, Fernando, I’m glad to see you back to your normal selves!” The prince exclaims, his fingers threading together with Sergio’s.  
  
“As are we, Sire,” Fernando exclaims.

* * *

  
  
“I told you that he would be the one to break the spell,” Romain says proudly as they watch Sergio and Prince Nico dance around in the ballroom, smiling at one another.  
  
“No, you didn’t! I was the one who suggested it!” Jolyon argues.  
  
“Papa?” Carlos says, clinging to his father’s leg. “Are they going to live happily ever after?”  
  
“Of course they are,” Fernando says, smiling at the couple as they kiss once more. “They will live happily ever after,”  



End file.
